


The Aftermath

by Thatgirlxf



Category: The X-Files, The X-Files RPF
Genre: F/M, Post-Movie: The X-Files: Fight the Future (1998), The X-Files Season 6
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 04:03:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16526957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatgirlxf/pseuds/Thatgirlxf
Summary: How Mulder and Scully deals with being off the X-Files and their relationship.





	The Aftermath

FBI Headquarter Building  
Ever since Mulder and Scully was taken off the X-Files, they have become distant with each other. Especially since Special Agents Jeffrey Spender and Diana Fowely had now been assigned to the X-Files office. And Mulder has no interests in their new assignments given by AD Kersh. When Diana came back, Mulder knew there was going to be trouble for him and Scully. There were some things he had yet to tell Scully about his past with Diana. And he knew Scully didn’t trust her and yet he keeps putting Diana first before Scully. He needed to talk with Scully about his past before Diana accidently tells Scully. 

Mulder then looked over at Scully as she was doing the boring detail work that Kersh had assigned them when Diana came in the bullpen and approach his desk.

“Fox.” Diana said loud enough for Scully to hear.

Mulder looked up at Diana now and asked, “Diana, what are you doing up here?”

“I was wondering if you can join me for lunch?”

“Oh, I’m sorry I can’t. I was going to lunch with Scully.” Mulder look to Scully and pleaded with her to agree with his statement. However, Scully couldn’t bring herself to be alone with Mulder yet. 

So she lied and said, “Sorry Mulder, I’m afraid I can’t have lunch with you. I have to run up to the lab, they need my assist with some work. But I’m sure Agent Fowely would love to take my place.” 

While Diana turned towards Mulder with a winning smile, Mulder wasn’t sure if Scully was lying to him or not. Mulder knew he had to do something to get alone with Scully so they can seriously talk. 

“Well then we should get going Fox.” Diana said so sweetly and then turns to Scully to say, “We can bring you something back if you like.”

Scully knew that Diana was putting on an act. “No, thank you. I’ll just get some from the cafeteria downstairs.” 

And with that Diana and Mulder went lunch while Scully stayed and went up to the lab to help out. 

Mulder’s Apartment  
When Mulder came back from lunch, Scully and her things were gone. He asked around and found out she did spent her day in the labs and was there until the end of the day. Mulder knew this avoiding him was not good, so he decided to call her home and just check in with her. So after about four rings Scully finally picked up.

“Hello.”

“Hey Scully, it’s me.”

“What do you want Mulder.” 

“I just wanted know if I can come over so we can talk about a few things?”

“Well, now is not a good time. I have dinner plans.”

“With another man?” Mulder couldn’t believe he just asked that or that Scully would have a date.

There was a moment of silence before Scully said, “Yes.”

Mulder’s first reaction was how can she go out with someone else after their almost kiss. Mulder’s respond was, “Why and what about us?” Mulder thought he could just smack his mouth. 

Scully had enough of Mulder and decided to end this conversation. “Look, there is no us, it’s just you and Diana now.”

“Look, I’m running late and I have to go.”

Mulder tried one last time, “Can you at call me whenever you get back? I think it’s important that we talk.”

Scully sighed and said, “I don’t know, maybe.” And then Scully hung up.

Scully’s Apartment   
Scully knew it was a matter of time for Mulder would call her. Scully felt slightly guilty to lying about her date tonight to Mulder. Although she had dinner with her mother and an old college friend that had moved back to DC, Scully had a pretty good time to distract her mind from all the tense between her and Mulder lately. She knows they desperately needed to talk, but Scully was still afraid to hear what he would have to say about Diana. 

As Scully was returning home from dinner, she decided to invite Larry up to her apartment to catch up on everything since they last saw each other in college. As Scully and Larry was entering the apartment, Mulder had been waiting on Scully’s couch for about an hour now. Mulder figured Scully just made up having a date with guy and was just having dinner with her mother. 

To say that Scully was shocked to find Mulder sitting on her couch with a surprised look on his face would be an accurate statement right now. Scully just figured Mulder would hold up in his apartment mad and just wait to call her later tonight. 

“Mulder, what are you doing here?” Scully asked after getting over the shock.

“Hey, Scully. Didn’t know you were going to bring company over this late.” Mulder said a little rude and looking over at Scully companion.

Scully then sight and said with a warning in her tone, “Mulder.”

Scully then turned to Larry and introduce him to Mulder. 

Larry, this is my FBI partner Fox Mulder. Larry then held out his hand towards Mulder for a nice friendly handshake. 

“Nice to meet you Larry and where did Dana picked you out at? At the bar or maybe at the tattoo parlor?”

Now Scully was getting pissed, “Damnit, Mulder.” 

Larry looked uncomfortable and could see and feel the tension between Scully and Mulder, so he decided he should leave them alone and meet up with Dana sometime later during the week.

“Look, Dana maybe I sure go and let you talk with your partner. I promise we can get together this week to catch up. But it was sure good to see you again.”

Larry then kissed Scully on the cheeks and turn towards the door to let himself out. Scully turned back around to face Mulder and asked once again, “What are you doing here Mulder?”

“We need to talk Scully. But first off, who is Larry.” 

“Not that it’s any of your business, but Larry is an old family friend that I went to college with that has just moved back to DC. I’m sure that should not be a problem for you since you’ve been catching up with an old friend that has come back into your life.”

“Look, that’s why I decided to come over here to talk about Diana and my past with her.”

“Well, I’m listening.”

“When I first found and started The X-Files, Diana was there with me from the beginning. She took a special interest in me and the work I was doing with The X-Files. After she started to with along with me, we started dating for about six months. And then… 

Mulder had to pause at this point because he knew Scully was definitely not like what he is about to say next. She already figured Mulder and Diana were lovers from the moment Diana first showed up back into Mulder’s life.

“And then after about six months of dating, we decided to get married.”

“What.” Scully could not believe what she just heard coming from Mulder’s mouth. Mulder married and married to Diana Fowley, the one person who has betrayed and lied to Mulder over and over again. Married. And Mulder has refused to believe her of all the evidence she has gather against Diana. 

“Do you still love her?”

“No, but I still care for her.” Scully had to admit that hurt a lot.

“Why didn’t you tell me when she first came back during the Gibson Praise case?”

“I wanted to but I didn’t know how to tell you. But there’s something else I need to tell you as well.”

Almost afraid to ask and found out what could possibly more to tell her, Scully asked anyway. 

“What?”

“When you first told me about your diagnose of your cancer, I finally started the process of getting a divorce from Diana. So after your cancer went into remission she finally signed the papers.”

Scully was so shook to the core that she had to get up from the couch and distance herself Mulder.

“So you’ve been married the whole time since we have been partner together?” Scully still couldn’t wrap her brain about the fact Mulder had been married from the moment they meet until last year. Five years of being with Mulder and never once he told her about his marriage.

“Yes, and I’m so sorry that I have not once mention it to you. I just…”

“I think you need to leave right now.”

“Scully please, we can talk this out.” With a serious tone and conviction Mulder said the one honest thing he been wanting to tell Scully ever since they almost kissed and had got back from Antarctica. “I love you.”

With all the problems that has come up these past few months, learning of Mulder’s marriage and divorce with Diana, accepting her feels—love—toward Mulder, and Mulder declaration of his love for was too much for Scully right now that the tears were started to fall down.  
“I can’t deal with right and I just need for you go, please.”

“Please, Scully just give me chance?”

“I don’t know if I can. I need some time and get away for a while.”

Mulder nods and respects that Scully will need some space to process everything so he heads for the door to leave Scully alone. “Can I call you later then?”

“I don’t think that’s a good idea at this time. Look, I’ll try to call or email you but I just need some time apart.”

“Okay, but please be careful and think about what I told.”

“I will.” 

After Mulder left, Scully broke down and cried.

**Author's Note:**

> I recently found this as I was going through some of my things. I was about 15 years old when I first started to write this when it air originally. It is amazing looking back how I felt about Mulder and Scully when I was just 15 years old.


End file.
